The Internal Conversation 2
by The Kitsune Warrior
Summary: The conscience is a powerful thing.A bad conscience however,can get quite annoying,especially if it takes on another personality.Now just increase the number of consciences,and give them all a separate body.And each a different personality.LOTS O FUN!
1. Chapter 1: Splitsville

To Get the most out of this story try reading the Internal Conversation ……..just find it in my profile

Disclaimer: SEGA owns sonic. Not me

Chapter 1: Splitsville

"Oh you've done it now Tails" said Shadow

Tails looked at mistake; yep….he'd done it now…….in an attempt to remove Sonic's Conscience, Tails had devised a new invention to remove it. But when he used it, it removed it…..sort of………instead of removing the conscience, it split sonic apart…not in the split sonic apart in the gruesome way…..I mean sonic split apart in to multiple copies of sonic…..well….not exact copies…..as each sonic had a different colour to it…….

"Um……Tails……what exactly did you do?" asked cream who stood beside Shadow looking at the room which was now filled with multicoloured copies of sonic

Tails couldn't answer…mainly because he didn't know what he did

"HA HA HA……TAILS…..THIS IS THE BEST THING YOU'VE EVER DONE WOOOOHOOOOOO I LOVE IT!!!!!" came the voice of a very happy Amy as she ran into the large group of multi coloured Sonics.

To which all of the Sonic's quickly replied with an "oh crap" and bolted out of Tails' laboratory and off out in various directions

"Amy…" said Tails calmly

"Um….yeah Tails?" replied Amy nervously, she could see the uneasiness on Tails' face

"You're an idiot"

"Well….I….uh…….what do we do?"

"Isn't it obvious" said Tails, we have to get all of the Sonics back here so I can figure out how to put 'em all back together."

"But where did all the Sonics go?" asked cream

"Well…everywhere I guess" answered Tails "we'll just have to go out and look"

"How about we split up" asked Amy

"That would be the best thing to do" said Tails

"Where should we search?"

"Well……go anywhere and if you find one of the Sonics…..bring him back here"

"Well…um……I know somebody who can help us out said Cream as he headed out the lab"

"Now who could she be going to?" asked Tails

"Beats me" said Amy "but I'm gunna go search the city….maybe they're there"

And with that, Amy left the lab and headed toward Station Square

Tails turned to Shadow, "wanna come with me in the x tornado…….I'm sure we can get a better view from the skies"

"Might as well" said Shadow "not like I have anything better to do"

So the duo headed towards the fighter plane known as the X Tornado and began their search from the sky.

"See anything Shadow?" asked Tails as he piloted the X Tornado

"Not a thing" replied Shadow as he stood on the right wing searching

"how about using your chaos emerald?...you might be able to pick up something?...like Sonic's presence…after all….he's just as good with the chaos emeralds as you are"

That struck a nerve…the idea of sonic being equal with his abilities….pfft…..yeah right….

"Fine…..I'll see what I can do" said Shadow bluntly as he took out his green chaos emerald

He held it up to the sky and began to concentrate energy.

"Right… let's see what we can find"

He closed his eyes and concentrated….he could feel energy flowing around him…he searched all around….looking for a familiar energy source……

"nothing yet………still nothing…..still noth-…..WAIT……..I got something!...I got……wait!...I got another one…..and another one……..HOLY CRAP TAILS!...They're all over the city….they're EVERYWHERE!"

"Really!?...well…..we can't land here……according to my GPS the closest place where we can land is the beach…"

"The beach?" said Shadow as he closed his eyes….

"What…is something wrong?"

"There's a couple of Sonic's at the beach" said Shadow calmly

"Well we're off to the beach" said Tails as he turned the plane and headed to the beach.

-----------

Author's Notes: Well………I'm not really sure what compelled me to do this….it just sorta…..came to me………stay tuned next time for the Rastafarian, and the beach bum. See ya next time….TKW


	2. Chapter 2: Beach Party

Heh heh……well…….what do we have here?...it's another chapter….how freaky is that?...damn freaky that's for sure…it's been over 5 months since I even thought of doing another chapter for anything I have on this site……well……lets get it on!

Disclaimer: Sonic doesn't belong to me…….either does Taco Bell……or KFC…….Subway…McDonalds…..Wendys….or even that crappy Deli on the corner of my street that sells bad pie.

Chapter 2: Beach Party

Shadow never really liked the beach…too many people. He was a loner by nature. And he wasn't exactly always friendly either. Although he did have some soft spots. You could describe him as a sort of flip flopper.

However, today was slightly different. As there weren't many people. In fact, there were no people. According to a lifeguard someone made a call to the lifeguard quarters and reported seeing a shark. So the Lifeguards took the appropriate action and evacuated the entire beach.

"Whaddya know…it worked...guess I owe ya 10 bucks" said Shadow as he walked beside Tails along the beach

Tails let out a small chuckle and placed a small cell phone into one of his Tails

The whole beach was empty save Tails and Shadow who were looking around intently for any sign of their spiky friend

"Knowing Sonic…he'd stay behind to make sure every one got out of the water and left the beach" said Tails

"well…I picked up a couple of energy signals not too far from here….so I'm sure one of Sonic's clone things are around here somewhere"

"Yeah…well I –"Tails stopped suddenly and began sniffing the air "you smell that Shadow?"

Shadow gave a light sniff….he definitely could smell something…but what was it……it wasn't the most pleasant smell that's for sure

"Tails…..what is that smell?"

"Not too sure" said Tails, he gave another sniff and pointed in front of them "but it's coming from that direction"

The duo followed the scent and they came to a small, poorly built shelter that was composed of tree branches, various leaves and various types of grass

And sitting in that shelter was Sonic…or at least one of his clones…but something was different about this one….he was slightly off colour and was waring a multi-coloured beanie…..not to mention his eyes were half closed and he looked like he was about to fall asleep

"What the fuck are you waring Sonic?" said Shadow stoically

Tails and Shadow couldn't quite figure out what the Sonic clone said in reply to the question….but to them….it sounded something like PFFFWWWHHHAAAAAAHAHAHAHAA….WOOOOOOOGH DAMNN BROTHER!!!………IZHI…….KEEEPY REELAH…..YA FPHHOOSHIES……..IZ MY HATH….YOUSH TRIPPIN LIKES THE WORMSH WISH NO LEGHS

Tails' and Shadow's pupils shrunk to the size of pinheads

"Did you happen to get any of that Tails?"

"Not a word"

"What's wrong with him?"

"Not to sure Shadow…..I think he might be delusional"

"Delusional….Hitler was less delusional that he is"

That comment sparked a loud obnoxious laughing fit from the beanie waring hedgehog. Who then reached for something from behind him….he pulled it out and examined quite carefully….laughing quietly every so often……..the object in question was a funny, Florence-flask-esqe like in shape glass tube…which contained a few holes and some water in the bottom….and the water in question was rather brown….Tails looked at this strange object…then back at Sonic……it didn't take long for him to put two and two together….

"Oh hell no…" said Tails in disbelief

"FUCKIN' HELL SONIC!" yelled Shadow "IS THAT WEED???!!...AND WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT BONG!?!?"

The Sonic simply replied by placing his nose on the top of the magical water pipe and sniffed….then emitting a sound which sounded something like: WWWWWOOOOOOSSSHHHHAAAA!

Tails acted quickly and grabbed the bong from Sonic's hands then threw it high into the air

"Now Shadow" commanded Tails

Shadow just stared at Tails…."Now what?"

"Whaddya mean "now what' "

"WELL I'M NOT A FUCKING MIND READER YOU KNOW!" yelled Shadow

There was a sound of a bong landing in beach sand beside Tails….

"Oh for god's sake….just shoot the bloody thing Shadow"

"Oh…." Said Shadow as he finally caught on… "Why didn't you say so?"

Shadow pulled out a firearm from seemingly nowhere and fired a bullet into the base of the magical water pipe. Completely shattering it

The next thing Tails and Shadow heard was something that sounded like a drunken war cry…..there was no real words in the cry…..it was just loud sounds….

"Oh shit" said Tails backing away "he's one of those 'angry pot smokers'"

The Sonic slowly rose to his feet and staggered toward Shadow lifting his hand and throwing it toward Shadow Sonic aimed for the black hedgehog's face…in which Shadow simply stepped back, causing Sonic to loose momentum and fall flat on his face in to the beach sand

"God you're pathetic" said Shadow in disgust

The stoned Sonic replied by laughing. Sand flew from the sides of his mouth and spread to the rest of his face

"What should we do with him Shadow?"

"Rehab"

"What?"

"Oh….uh…let's just get him back to the plane….."

"HEY…..You look like me…" said the marijuana effected hedgehog "want some weed? I got's me some more undah dish hat"

"Fuck off Bonger boy I'm busy" replied Shadow

"'EI FUCK YOU…I'M NOT TALKIN' TO YOU….YOU…YOU……EMO MAN….PERSON…..FUCK OFF!!!"

"I wish he'd stop yelling" said Tails

"I have a silencer"

"That's not quite what I had in mi-…….wait a sec…..if he wasn't talking to you….who was he talking too?"

"Like….me dudes" came a voice filled with such a thick accent of a stereotypical surfer….he coulda got a job as a supporting actor on the O.C…and actually be recognised by the media

The stoned Sonic stepped out the way and laughed….don't know what at…he just did …and behind him…stood another Sonic

This Sonic had a slight green tone at opposed to the regular cobalt blue of the original…and he was waring shorts with some sort of floral design…and under his arm's he was holding..

"A surfboard…..but Sonic hates water" said Tails as he eyed the 8ft fibreglass plank

"yeah….kinda a real bummer there dudes…I just wanna go get out there you know?...like…be one with the waves….but…the biggest bummer of all is that I cant swim…..so I'm like…stranded with the confines of my mind you know dudes?"

Shadow stared at the surfer hog and said sternly…

"If you say dude one more time I'm gunna slam your teeth so hard you'll have bite marks in you're sphincter!"

"Whoa…chill out dude"

The surfer then hit the ground, minus 3 teeth

"That's heavy shit man" said the stoned Sonic

"And YOU…..you're such a piece of shit that you were conceived from anal sex"

The Rasta wannabe then found himself unconscious on the beach sand

"Oh…what a wonderful job Shadow" said Tails sarcastically "now we gotta drag 'em back to the plane…"

"I got no problem with that" replied Shadow as he picked up one leg of each the hedgehogs and proceeded to drag them across the beach…all the while sand collecting in between their fur...

Tails looked at the beach bummed hedgehog….

"Man he's gunna have more jock itch than a randy PE teacher."

He then looked at the unconscious stoned Sonic

"and I feel sorry for him too……..when he wakes up he's gunna feel fucked…..he's had enough weed to wipe out 2 Robert Downey Jr's, 3 Ben Cousins and a Lindsey Lohan"

"Tails"

"Huh….what is it Shadow"

"What exactly are we going to do with these two here?"

"I got a containment area back in my lab that could hold 'em all…so we'll just take em there and leave em there till we get all of em in there….then I'll try to figure a way to put em all back together again."

"Fair enough" said Shadow

The two departed to the Laboratory and deposited the two Sonic's into Tails' special containment area.

Meanwhile

"Hey…I found one……..but what's with all that black?"

----------------------------------

Author's Notes: Not as long as they usually are…but whatever…like I care…..I'm lazy…I know that….don't expect the next update to come too soon….I got other crap I could be doing……


End file.
